All Grown Up: Midnight Noise
by Zach09
Summary: Dil stayes up late one night and hears a noise from the basement. PLEASE R&R!
1. Noises from the Basement

**Chapter I: Noises from the Basement**

Dil was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels. The clock was starting to strike midnight.

"Oh my gosh! It's midnight, I can't sleep, and there is nothing on TV!" he muttered. He flipped through the channels once more and he finally found a movie that sounded good.

"Hm.. _Nightmare on Elm Street_." he said. By the end of the movie, Dil was behind the couch. He tip toed to the kitchen to get something to drink. Dil looked around every corner to make sure _Freddy _wasn't there.

As he walked back to the living room, Dil heard the freakiest sound ever. A screech of someone being killed. It sounded as if it was in his basement. He walked closer to the door and put his ear up to it. Nothing.

"Ok, that movie is totally getting to me." Dil shook his head. The came again. He ran to the basement door, but yet again, nothing.

"Just settle down, Dil. Just settle down." he watched Nickelodeon for a while to try to calm his nerves.

"Those fairy god parents really get Timmy into some mix ups." He laughed as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Dil lay in his bed, trying to get to sleep but he couldn't. The noise stayed in his mind all night. After awhile, Dil heard the scream again. It sounded even more painful then before. He jumped up and ran into Tommy's room.

"T, did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Tommy asked.

"That scream. The gut wrenching, ear piercing scream." Dil explained.

"Dude, go back to bed. IT was just a dream." Right as Tommy said that, the noise came again. Tommy jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor.

"And you said I was dreaming." Dil walked out.

He went back down stairs as the clock chimed two.

"Two A.M.!" He said to himself. Dil sat on the couch and turned on the TV. It wouldn't turn on.

"Dang it! The power is out! Wait? The power is out? But it's not storming or nothing." Dil got really freaked out. The scream came again, but it was closer to the door this time. Something banged on the door. Dil ran out of the room screaming his head off.

"Help! It's coming after me!" he yelled.

The scream came again and again.


	2. Footsteps

Chapter II: Footsteps

Dil ran to his room, the door slammed behind him. He curled up into a ball under his blankets.

"It's going to get me." he repeated. The scream came again, through the vent on his floor. Dil felt as if he couldn't breathe. He started to shake as the sun rose. Dil got up out of his bed and went over to his dresser. As he did that, the scream came. Dil ran back to his bed.

He laid there silently for another hour. Dil rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. He noticed that it was still early. Dil rolled out of his bed and forced himself out the door.

The house was quiet, no screaming, yet. Dil eased his way down the stairs. As he approached the basement door, the scream came. A shock of coldness shot up his spine. Goosebumps formed on his arms and legs.

"At least it is just the freaky screaming and not those weird noises." Dil said.

He started to hear faint footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Never mind." he sighed.

The foot steps stopped. Dil reached for the door knob. His hand felt numb, but he slowly turned it. Dil swung open the door. What he saw made him fall to the ground...


	3. Revealing

A figure of a girl stood before him. Dil tried to get up, but then fainted again. The figure came to Dil's side and bent down.

"Poor poor dear." She smiled. The girl lifted Dil up and carried him up to his room. She placed him on his bed and then faded away.

Dil finally rose from his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. No screams yet. Dil was very surprised. He got out of his bed and went down stairs. Dil noticed that the basement door was open.

"Okay, strange." Dil said. He went to the door. No lights were on. Dil walked down a couple of steps.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" He called out. Dil went down to the last step. He looked around and saw something on the wall. _Hello Dylan!_ It said. Dil ran up the stairs and slammed the door. He was out of breath. The scream came again. Dil lost his breath.

Days passed and Dil stayed as far away from the basement as possible. One day, he the noise, but it stead out the scream, it was his name. The voice put him into a trance. Dil fallowed the voice into the kitchen. Then to the basement stairs. Dil was now standing in the back corner of the basement.

The figure appeared again in front of him. She put her hand out in front of her and lifted Dil into the air. She twirled him in the air a few times and placed him back on the ground.

"Lay down, close your eyes, I've got a big surprise!" She pushed him to the ground. Dil somewhat came out of his trance as soon as an ax came at his gut. He sprang up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Finnishing you off." the figure glared at him. She swang the ax again, but missing him. Dil dashed up stairs and out the door. As he ran, Dil said sorry to everyone.

"I'm sorry Angelica for spying on you, i'm sorry Kimi for eating your homework." he told himself.

Back in the basement, the figure started to laugh. She reached behind her to reveal a zipper. She undid it and took off the costume. Standing there now was none other than... Angelica! She started to laugh again.

"That's what you get for spying on me, Dylan Presscot Pickels!" Angelica shouted, "Don't mess the best!"

The End!


End file.
